DLC04LizzieWyath.txt
DLC04ConvOperatorLizzieGeneric |scene= |srow=8 |topic=01021CE2 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Question}'' Yes? |after=OperatorRest: Got a night job coming up. Need something to keep me sharp. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Hmm? |after=OperatorRest: Got a night job coming up. Need something to keep me sharp. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' What is it? |after=OperatorRest: Got a night job coming up. Need something to keep me sharp. |abxy=A4a}} |topic=01021CE0 |trow=5 |before=OperatorRest: Got a night job coming up. Need something to keep me sharp. |response=''{This is a bit of a burn. This person is asking you for a drug to make them more charming. / Neutral}'' I've got something... but I think you're going to need two doses. |after=OperatorRest: Oh, thank you, Lizzie. |abxy=A1a}} |before=OperatorRest: Got a night job coming up. Need something to keep me sharp. |response=''{Neutral}'' Hmm. Yeah. Got something that should help. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Here. |after=OperatorRest: Oh, thank you, Lizzie. |abxy=A2b}} |before=OperatorRest: Got a night job coming up. Need something to keep me sharp. |response=''{A bit irritated. This person got themselves hooked on some nasty stuff. You're going to help them off it. / Irritated}'' What is this? Amateur hour? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Take this. |after=OperatorRest: Oh, thank you, Lizzie. |abxy=A3b}} DLC04DialogueRaiderBossOperators |scene= |srow=24 |topic=01023E2B |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Overboss. A pleasure. |after=LizzieWyath: Shank said you might need some tools to... ease relations with the people of the Commonwealth. |abxy=A}} |topic=01023E42 |before=LizzieWyath: ...you should have no problem getting at least one settlement under your control before you have to brew up your own. |response=''{Amused}'' And just... remember us when you're crushing those poor settlers under foot, huh? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01023E41 |trow=2 |before=LizzieWyath: Plus, I've winnowed down the addiction risk to near zero, so no need to fear repeat usage. |response=''{Neutral}'' Here. Ingredients for that one have been tricky to find, but between that and the grenade... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' ...you should have no problem getting at least one settlement under your control before you have to brew up your own. |after=LizzieWyath: And just... remember us when you're crushing those poor settlers under foot, huh? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01023E40 |trow=3 |before=LizzieWyath: Here. Only had enough to make the one locally, but you can take the recipe as well, should you find yourself wanting more. |response=''{Neutral}'' So, the other trick up our sleeve is a little more broad spectrum than the grenades. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Gulp down a couple lung fulls and anyone you speak to will be far more apt to give you what you want. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Plus, I've winnowed down the addiction risk to near zero, so no need to fear repeat usage. |after=LizzieWyath: Here. Ingredients for that one have been tricky to find, but between that and the grenade... |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01023E3F |before=Player Default: Well, this should give you one. |response=''{Neutral}'' Here. Only had enough to make the one locally, but you can take the recipe as well, should you find yourself wanting more. |after=LizzieWyath: So, the other trick up our sleeve is a little more broad spectrum than the grenades. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01023E3A |before=Player Default: So it only works at settlements. Are there any other restrictions I need to know about? |response=''{Neutral}'' Nothing beyond that. I've been trying to get the formulas working better for more varied environments, but for now, the current brew should serve. |after=Player Default: Take any advantage I can get. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01023E39 |before=Player Default: Stink bombs. Lovely. |response=''{Neutral}'' Just give them a try, first, Overboss. I think you'll enjoy the results. |after=LizzieWyath: Here. Only had enough to make the one locally, but you can take the recipe as well, should you find yourself wanting more. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01023E38 |before=Player Default: Sounds like it's not worth the materials its made of. |response=''{Neutral}'' Try before you judge, Overboss. I've had some... pleasing results in the past. |after=LizzieWyath: Here. Only had enough to make the one locally, but you can take the recipe as well, should you find yourself wanting more. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01023E37 |before=Player Default: Take any advantage I can get. |response=''{Amused}'' Well, this should give you one. |after=LizzieWyath: Here. Only had enough to make the one locally, but you can take the recipe as well, should you find yourself wanting more. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01023E36 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Wonderful. |response=''{Neutral}'' So, first up, something to manipulate a target. It's a homemade distillation brewed to mimic human flight pheromones. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Toss one these grenades at the feet of your target and convincing the wary settler suddenly becomes a much simpler affair. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Adding a caveat you're not proud of. / Neutral}'' Now, to function effectively, I had to make the formula... precise... |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' ... so it's not going to work on people in any of the big towns like Bunker Hill or Diamond City nor on caravaners. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' But for your purposes, hitting settlements out in the Commonwealth, it ought to give you a serious edge. |after=Player Default: Take any advantage I can get. |abxy=A1e}} |topic=01023E30 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Amused}'' That's all I ask. |after=LizzieWyath: So, first up, something to manipulate a target. It's a homemade distillation brewed to mimic human flight pheromones. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01023E2F |before=Player Default: Just give me what I want, all right? You don't get to make demands. |response=''{You're being overly polite. This person just threatened you and you're picturing murdering them in your head. / Amused}'' Would never dream of it, Overboss. I'm only hoping you remember which gang's help you're receiving. |after=LizzieWyath: So, first up, something to manipulate a target. It's a homemade distillation brewed to mimic human flight pheromones. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01023E2E |before=Player Default: Don't worry. Your gang will be taken care of. |response=''{Neutral}'' Wonderful. |after=LizzieWyath: So, first up, something to manipulate a target. It's a homemade distillation brewed to mimic human flight pheromones. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01023E2D |trow=2 |before=LizzieWyath: Well, you've come to the right place. |response=''{Neutral}'' I've put together a couple of toys that should make getting what you want out of those rubes easier. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Only thing we ask in return is that you remember the Operators when you're handing out new territory on the other side of the mountains. |after=Player Default: Don't worry. Your gang will be taken care of. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01023E2C |trow=2 |before=DLC04NPCFLizzieWyath: Overboss. A pleasure. |response=''{Neutral}'' Shank said you might need some tools to... ease relations with the people of the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Well, you've come to the right place. |after=LizzieWyath: I've put together a couple of toys that should make getting what you want out of those rubes easier. |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=28 |topic=0101F65D |trow=18 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' You looking for the boss? That'd be Mags. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Wasn't sure we could count on you. Good to know I was wrong. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Like how things are going, boss. We could get used to this kind of treatment. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Really making a place for yourself among Operators, aren't you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{This is a threat. Implying you're ready to use this poison on the person you're talking to. / Stern}'' You familiar with thallium, boss? Odorless, tasteless, colorless... and a very painful way to go. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' If you're not going to support us, fine. Just don't hand this place over to the Pack. Turn it into one big litter box. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Oh. Our least favorite Overboss. Come back when you've claimed us some territory. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're implying the player should be giving your gang more territory. / Neutral}'' Colter's pushing up daisies. It's a lovely gift, but I think there are others our gang would like more. New territory, maybe? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' There are some sick minds running around Nuka-World. All the more important you back us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit of a smirk. / Neutral}'' Underling to Overboss, Mags and William don't take well to being let down. So, make sure you get them something nice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' And here I thought this place was gaudy with the lights off. Still, not too shabby, boss. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit of a joke. You think this place you and your friends are living in is hideous. / Neutral}'' Brought this place back to its former... is "glory" the word? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit of a joke. You think this place you and your friends are living in is hideous. / Neutral}'' Our Overboss returns triumphant. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Would kill for an actual lab... though it hasn't helped yet. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Always thought the Parlor was a bit garish... but Mags and William have taken a shine to it and two trump one, I guess. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Walking around this place at night... even without the bodies it's hard to believe they ever let children in here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Hmm. I wonder how much of Gage's little plan to replace Colter wasn't just to make sure the bosses didn't take off his head too? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' So much money spent on this place. Just to hock some soda. Sad, don't you think? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D95 |before= |response=''{You've been killed. More pleading as you go. / Neutral}'' No, no, no... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D94 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{You just took damage in combat. / InPain}'' Ah! Ah. Ah. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just took damage in combat. / InPain}'' Rgh! Christ! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just took damage in combat. / InPain}'' Ergh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D93 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heat of combat. / Stern}'' Didn't think this through, did you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heat of combat. The bad idea here is your opponent attacking you, one of the most dangerous women alive. / Stern}'' This was a bad, bad idea. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heat of combat. / Stern}'' Make a cadaver out of you. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D92 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Stern}'' Well, aren't you brave? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Stern}'' Let's see what you're really made of. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Stern}'' Now don't make it too easy. |after= |abxy=}} DLC04Holotapes |scene= (Persuasion test eight) |srow=11 |topic=01048991 |before= |response=''{Talking into a tape recorder while you're working on an experiment. / Neutral}'' So, this will be test eight of the persuasion formula. Our subject here... what'd you say your name was again? |after=Player Default: Fuck you, Lizzie. When my crew finds out about this, they're going to wear your skin. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104898F |before=Player Default: Fuck you, Lizzie. When my crew finds out about this, they're going to wear your skin. |response=''{Addressing a person you're about to experiment on. / Neutral}'' Okay, we're just going to call you Eight. Eight, would you please stop talking? |after=Player Default: Go to hell. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104898D |before=Player Default: Go to hell. |response=''{Addressing a person you're about to experiment on. At the end of this line, the sound of hissing gas can be heard. / Neutral}'' As you can see, Eight is currently not receptive to my suggestions. Now, deploying the formula. |after=Player Default: Uh, what, what the... hey. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104898B |before=Player Default: Uh, what, what the... hey. |response=''{Addressing a person you're experimenting on. You're trying to be sweet, soothing. / Neutral}'' Hey yourself. Eight, how do you feel right now? |after=Player Default: Fine. Good, I guess. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01048989 |before=Player Default: Fine. Good, I guess. |response=''{Addressing a person you're experimenting on. / Neutral}'' Excellent. Now, Eight, I'm going to untie your arm. |after=Player Default: Okay. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01048987 |before=Player Default: Okay. |response=''{Addressing a person you're experimenting on. You're trying to be sweet here, soothing. / Neutral}'' Now Eight, I want you to hit yourself. |after=Player Default: Hit myself? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01048985 |before=Player Default: Hit myself? |response=''{Addressing a person you're experimenting on. You're trying to be sweet here, soothing. / Neutral}'' Please. |after=Player Default: Ah! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01048983 |before=Player Default: Ah! |response=''{Addressing a person you're experimenting on. You're trying to be sweet here, soothing. / Neutral}'' Again, please. Harder this time. |after=Player Default: Ergh! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01048981 |before=Player Default: Ergh! |response=''{Addressing a person you're experimenting on. You're trying to be sweet here, soothing. / Neutral}'' That's perfect. Thank you, Eight. You can stop now. |after=Player Default: Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104897F |before=Player Default: Thank you. |response=''{Addressing a person you're experimenting on. You're trying to be sweet initially, but you're interrupted as the person starts choking you. / Neutral}'' You're welcome. Eight, I'm going to untie you. Now, if you wouldn't mind-- Eight! What're |after=Player Default: Are you an idiot? Did you really think that shit would work? I'm going to eat your-- ugh! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104897D |before=Player Default: Are you an idiot? Did you really think that shit would work? I'm going to eat your-- ugh! |response=''{You were just released from being choked, so your voice is a bit horse and you should cough occasionally throughout. / InPain}'' Thank you, William. I-I'm going to need a minute, before you bring in number nine. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files